


Death Missed, They Kissed

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [14]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: You read the title >:3c
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Death Missed, They Kissed

“Mein _gott_... We’re _alive_? Oh, Perry the Platypus, we’re _alive_!!!” Heinz swooped Perry around and pressed a frantic kiss to the top of his bill, just to feel Perry, _warm_ and _breathing_ under him.

Perry was, of course, surprised.

Heinz stumbled back in embarrassment and placed his nemesis gently on the ground. “I’m sorry, I just- I’m so glad you’re _not dead_ ” He rubbed the back of his neck, face bright red. He’d ruined everything, hadn’t he, unworthy dummko-

Perry interrupted his train of thought by climbing up his labcoat and pressing the tip of his bill against Heinz’s cheek.


End file.
